last night on earth
by god eye gala
Summary: Ilena wakes up after priscilla awakened to find that not only did Clare survive but Sophia Noel and Teresa did as well. Ilena still has both her arms. yuri pairings. Rated m for some chapters later.


this is my first time writing a fanfic. Teresa,Ilena,Clare,Sophia and Noel do NOT belong to me i wish they do but no.

* * *

Ilena shot up against the pain in her chest as she recalled what happened. Priscilla had awakened into possibly the most powerful being alive. Teresa was gone, as she was dead and Ilena was alone in the world. As she looked around, her sight still blurry she saw a young girl sleeping across the clearing. Upon further inspection she remembered the child Teresa was traveling with and knew that it was the same girl. Ilena saw her sword and armor propped against a tree and went to get them. As she got up she started to fall and heard a few branches snap. As she turned to see what it was she felt arms go around her and heard a voice.

"Damn woman you should be resting" Ilena was unsure as to who said it but then she heard someone with Sophia's voice say "Noel, she only just woke" 'So Sophia and Noel survived' Ilena thought to herself."Ah. Sophia, Noel you survived as well" She said as she leaned into the one holding her. "Guess I still feel the safest huh, Lena." Ilena shot her eyes open here vision now restored to come face to face with Teresa. Suddenly her vision blurred as she realized she was crying. Alarmed Teresa asked if anything was hurting. Ilena replied saying "no nothing hurts... Teresa promise me... no swear it."Teresa was confused and asked Ilena to tell her what she was talking about.

Sighing Ilena did as asked and repeated what she said. "Swear you will never leave me again. Swear it Teresa I nee-" Before she could finish her sentence Teresa pressed her lips to Ilena's . "I swear I will never leave you." Teresa said as she pulled back. Ilena leaned in to capture the other woman's lips. As she pulled back Sophia cleared her throat, reminding Ilena that she and Teresa were not alone. Ilena blushed and looked down. "No please continue we were just observing." Noel said, earning her a jab in the side and a cold glare from Sophia. "What?" Noel asked innocently. Sophia just shook her head as a response and grabbed Noel by her arm and let Teresa and Ilena have some time alone. Teresa told Ilena the girl's name is Clare and Ilena nodded.

Within an hour Teresa and Ilena told each other what they did while they were apart. Ilena told Teresa that while she was going to get Sophia and Noel that she was deciding whether to jump off a cliff or not. Teresa told her she was happy that Ilena decided not to, Ilena for her part just snuggled even more into Teresa as if she was afraid she would lose her again. Teresa wrapped her arms around Ilena and in a few minutes they heard a yawn. They looked over to see Clare waking up, Teresa smiled and called, "Clare look who's up!" the girl walked over and sat next to Ilena and whispered, "Teresa was really worried about you, when Sophia and Noel were gone I would here her say that if you die she would personally bring you back." Teresa jumped at what the girl said. "She didn't sleep much either" Clare said while looking at Teresa. "Well someone had to make sure you didn't die in the middle of the night!" Teresa exclaimed. Ilena shook her head and sighed. "You to need rest Teresa, I'm sure Sophia could have stood watch for a night or two." At this point Teresa had carefully shoved Ilena off her and stomped off into the forest. Clare seemed unfazed by this and Ilena wanted to know why that was. "Clare does she do that often?" she asked the small girl, Clare turned and nodded "yes, Noel would bug her and she would stomp off like she just did." Ilena nodded. "Go figure. Leave it to Noel she would diffidently be able to do that. I'll try to get Teresa to eat when she returns. So how has Sophia been lately?" Clare replied saying "Sophia is nice and all but she and Noel would fight over some number or something. After their fight they would just lie down next to each other and whisper some things back and forth. Are they together like you and Teresa are?" Ilena was taken aback by Clare's question, blushing she answered the question. "Yes that is correct but me and Teresa have been apart for three years so…" she trailed off, Clare looked up and went to Ilena's side and said "When we were traveling some bandits attacked us and I saw her scar. I asked if it hurt but she said it doesn't but I could see the pain in her eyes. I found out I was wrong she wasn't in pain because of her scars." Ilena was confused at what the girl said. "What do you mean?" "She was in pain because she was lonely and missed you." Ilena was shocked Teresa had missed her.

"The kid is right." Sophia said, starling Ilena. Clare went and gave Sophia a hug and as shocking as it was Sophia hugged the child back. Noel came out of the trees next. "Hey kid. Sleep well?" she asked the girl while ruffling Clare's hair. "Ya." Came Clare's simple reply. "What did you dream?" Sophia asked looking down at Clare. "I dreamt that we all live in a valley with a river. You and Noel lived in a cabin and stopped fighting! Teresa, Ilena and I live in another cabin a few yards away from your's!" Sophia and Noel chuckled a bit when Clare said they stopped fighting. "Sounds nice." Sophia and noel said in union, Ilena thought it was amazing how in tune they were. "Yes it would be nice if they stopped fighting."Ilena looked at Teresa who just came out of the trees. "Teresa come and sit with us!" Clare said while she sat down and rested her head on Ilena's shoulder. "Sure." Teresa replied. Once they were all seated they began to discuss what to do next.

"We should head to Rabona, we can take the special suppressants when the town comes into view."Ilena suggested. "What are special suppressants?" Clare asked no one in particular. "They are pills that change the color of our hair and eyes back to the way they were before we became warriors." Sophia explained to Clare. "They last for six months before we have to take another." Noel added, by this time night had fallen. As usual Sophia and Noel slept by each other and for the first time in three years Ilena slept with Teresa by her side and little Clare was sleeping with her head by Ilena's left side.


End file.
